Shh, I'm Here
by Itako Anna-san
Summary: It's a stormy night. Yoh goes to Anna. YohXAnna. R&R.


_**Shh, I'm Here**_

_By: Alicia_

_Written:_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Asakura Yoh and Kyoyama Anna. Nor Shaman King!_

**Summary: **_It's a stormy night, and poor Yoh is having a hard time. So, he goes to Anna. AnnaXYoh._

_"There's something out there_

_that flashes in the night sky,_

_and scares me beyond anything._

_So I come to you in my time of need."_

Clouds had gathered around the Funbari Inn around noon. The dark, rain holding clouds inched closer and closer towards the inn. Slowly incaseing the bright, clear sky in a darken mist. It had rained off and on that day, small thunderstorms that only lasted twenty minutes--like most storms do. The Earth itself had a feeling of uneasiness. A certain tense in the air. It felt like a twilight zone, where everyone was holding their breath to see if it would end. But it didn't, the state remained the same: cold, tense, wet, and full of a sorrow feeling.

A lazy sigh filled a room of the Funbari Inn. Asakura Yoh turned his orange headphones off and glanced at his window. He watched as a raindrop slide on down his window, leaving a trail of water behide. His calm, cool eyes had a look of sorrow to them. He really wished he could go outside. Not for training but so he could take off his sandles, letting the blades of each green piece of grass slipp through his toes. So he could watch the fluffy white clouds roll on by. See the shapes, picture them, feel them, embrass them, and most off all enjoy them. But, today wasn't his day. The sky was dark, gloomy, and a hit of uncertainity cletched the air around the inn.

His plastered frown was still on his face as he left his room. He slowly walked into the main room of Funbari Inn. His dark eyes only caught sight of the Necromancer Faust VIII and his Eliza, his 'Dear Eliza'. They were sitting at the round, low, Japanese table facing the window, ignoring the T.V. Faust's solem expression was fixed upon every little raindrop. His arm wrapped around his wife, who was watching out the window, and his left hand petting Frakenstinie. Yoh's gaze slowly changed from the silent couple over towards the kitchen. There was Tamao, busy as ever, cooking away at the dinner that would be served soon.

She wasn't working alone, Manta was busy right beside her. His little, pink, mini apron bounced as he carried on his job. Tamao's white apron, with pink hearts on it reading 'Hug the Cook', danced with her graceful movements. Conchi and Ponchi just crossed their arms, watched, complained, and tried adding their advise in how to cook things right. Manta flinched at them as Tamao giggled, and than blocked them out all together.

After dinner was ate, the dishes were cleaned, and everyone gave their thanks. Yoh stepped into his room again. He was the last to go to bed. After all, it was his turn to wash the dishes. Even though there wasn't much--nor much to clean off--he took his time and ended up pulling a late nighter. Anna would surely kill him if she knew. He could only pray Amidamaru, Conchi, Ponchi or any other spirit would turn him in.

Once he had laid in a comfortable position under his futon, a crash of thunder echoed through the inn. This came, of course, with a jolting flash of white light. Yoh felt his already terrified heart skip a beat. Was this a warning from the Gods? It couldn't be...could it? Nah, he shook his head from those thoughts. I mean, what could he have done? He, Asakura Yoh, who helped save the Great Spirit. What would he get punished for from saving the world?

He went to close his eyes again, but was awaken by another jolt of light and thunder. This time, striking fear deep within his soul. His eyes, glazed over in fear, studied the outline of Amidamaru's tablet. He gulped, reaching for it. Than he froze. He had, for the last several days, bothered Amidamaru too much. Even a ghost needs his rest, Yoh would often tell himself, even a ghost. Yoh's mind began to flutter, he wanted to run to the Necromancer's room. However, he couldn't, Eliza and Faust would be too busy sleeping together as a couple--even though it was more like a shaman-ghost couple. He couldn't bother to interupt them, after all, they _were_ husband and wife. What about Tamao? Um, other than the fact his fiancee would kill him--Tamao and Manta seemed to have a thing for one-another. Yoh, sensing this from the start, left the two be by themselves at time. They made a cute couple, anyone would have to agree on that one.

Yoh inhaled sharply as he was left with his final choice: Itako no Anna. Even though he got enough of her during the day, he still wanted someone to comfort him. There wasn't anyone else that could. He wished he had someone else to lean on, anyone else. Heck, he would have loved to lean on Asakura Hao's shoulder than Anna's at the moment. She was fearsome that even hit fear into his fragil body and soul. He was truely afried of her...and her reaction. But, than again, she could be nice and help him out. Just this one time, just this one little favor, she would soften up and comfort him. That's all he wanted was warmth, to be held, and to feel safe.

Letting his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor, Yoh gulped. His feet patted softly against the wooden floor of the haunted Funbari Inn. He came to a small hault at a door and held out his hand. Slowly he tapped the door with his hand. No respons. He did it again, just a bit harder. Still no respons. So, he did it one last time. Than he heard a sharp female's voice.

"Who's there? What do you want?"

"Ano.." Yoh began, grabbing the awaken Anna."May I first come in."

Silence as a bang from thunder echoed through the inn again."Hai."

Opening the door, Yoh drug his body in slowly into the room. Itako no Anna sat on her futon, glaring at her fiancee. She was sleeping without a care, ignoring the storm, when she was awaken by a knock. Well, three knocks. She ignored the first two but got fed up with the final one. Her piercing eyes attempted to go straight through Yoh, trying to read why he came at such an hour. Why he dared to wake her up. Why he was even up. A strand of blond hair fall down between her two eyes. Slowly she moved her mouth.

"Yoh. Why are you hear in such an hour, waking me up as well." she hissed, crossing her arms."Don't blame the storm either, Yoh."

Yoh's body shoke. He dashed on over to Anna. Getting on his knees he wrapped his strong arms around her form. He whinned."But it IS the storm, Anna! Please! I feel alone, and I don't want to bother anyone! Please Anna! Just for tonight! Let me sleep here!"

The itako was taken back. When he had embraced her in his tan arms, she felt a feeling rush through her viens. The feeling was crossed between wanting to hit him and the feeling of wanting to embrace him back. So, she chose her second option. Her pale arms softly wrapped around the other shaman's trembleing body. Her eyes, normally sharp and cold, held pitty for her fiance in her arms.

She cooed."Do not worry, Yoh. You may sleep here."

Nodding, Yoh slid underneath the covers and nuzzled close to her warm body. Anna slowly ran her hand through Yoh's soft, brown hair; causing Yoh to wrap an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Anna gave Yoh a small kiss on the forhead.

"Good night, my future Shaman King."

"G'night, my future Shaman Queen..." Yoh whispered as he kissed Anna on the lips, pulling her closer, than falling into slumber. Anna smiled and soon fallowed. How she prayed every night could be like this.

_"I shall always be here,_

_even if the sun doesn't shine._

_I shall forever remain in your arms."_

_End: **Shh, I'm Here**_

**Note: **_I hope you like. This story was done at like 2 something in the morning. And the two quote things I've said before. I love YohXAnna as much as I love FaustXEliza, so yeah. I thought it would be cute to have Anna have a bit of a soft side. Sorry for spelling, grammer and other errors you may catch! Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
